Post Inheritance:The Return
by Togira Ikonoka Shur'tugal
Summary: Set 200 years after the end of inheritance and evil is afoot one more in the land of Alagaesia but what will happen when a group of young rider initiates discover a powerful new enemy?... Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is my first story and I'm not much of a writer as you wll probably find out, but im a huge fan of the inheritance cycle and I have had this idea for a while so please review and please point out any mistakes I have made.**

**Thanks.**

**T.I**

**Prologue**

_**I've done it! **_The old elf thought to himself, _**I've finally done it oh how the others laughed at me and cast me out, years of research and experiments finally paid off, well if they could see me now, how they would quake in their boots. **_A loud roar distracted the elf from his thoughts he looked around the large dark room he was in and towards the glowing purple portal in the center of the room, or to be more accurate he was looking at the giant coal-black reptilian head protruding from the center of this gateway.  
"I am Crumptor keeper of souls and I command you to obey me!" As soon as the old elf shouted this at the being he felt another presence push against is consciousness.  
"And, I am Shruikan, me and my brothers and sisters would be willing to come to an arrangement, to avenge our deaths" a deep voice resonated from the elf's mind, the voice of which he knew belonged to the black dragon now before him.

"Well it looks like we have a deal then"The elf said cunningly.

Shurikan road once again and more heads began to protrude from the glowing portal...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its another short chapter but as i've said im not a great writer so please be patient.**

**A quick thank you for the first review from Rowan Ramirez hopefully the first of many.**

**T.I**

**Chapter**** one**

Thuviel woke with a start, nightmares were not uncommon for him or for any rider in fact, but this one felt different, this one he could remember clearly in his mind like he was actually there. He could remember the damp mossy stone walls that made up the dim room, he could picture the old elf standing there with a scar over his left eye but most of all he could remember the glowing purple portal providing the only source of light in the room and the giant black reptilian head protruding from the centre of it. Thuviel shook his head and got up out of bed and looked around his spacious room. In his room there was a desk in one corner next to a large oak bookshelf containing various novels and even a copy of Domia abr Wyrda and next to tha a full length mirror. Thuviel looked at his reflection he had short dark brown hair almost black which just covered the tips of his pointed elven ears, he had dark green eyes and was clean-shaven, he was well-built from all his days spent in the training grounds and even by elf standards he was considered tall. Thuviel made sure he looked presentable and turned to face the gap in the other side of his room which took up most of the wall and was big enough to fit a dragon of most sizes and let them fit through comfortably in the spacious wooden room. As if on cue a large jade green scaly figure landed on the balcony outside the gap and looked at him with worried expression, Thuviel smiled at his bond partner Islingr.  
"Now whats that look for?" he asked  
_**You had a nightmare again** _ replied with a hint of concern in her voice.  
"Yes I did but it is nothing to worry and I don't want to talk about it. Now are we ready to go?"Thuviel asked ending the discussion but Islingr held her un bliniking gaze for a few more seconds before deciding not to press the matter and crouched down ready to allow Thuviel to get into her saddle. In a few minuets they were off and looking down at the vast expanse of Vroengard...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys another chapter here, it's a bit longer but I am going to build them up steadily as i dont have much time on my hands. Hope you enjoy.**

**T.I**

Chapter three

Thuviel and Islingr looked over the vast expanse the newly rebuilt Vroenguard; from their vantage point in the sky they could see all of new Doru Araeba in all of its greatness, to the east they could see the great library which housed the biggest collection of scrolls on just about anything in all of Alagesia, in the west they could see the top of the huge dome like hatchery and the training fields which was centered in a clearing at the base of 3 solitary pale mountains, in the south behind them their living quarters in the side of a grand cliff face disappeared off into the distance. Thuviel looked down below them just in time to see the remnants of a large crater which in the center of stood a lone bronze statue of a proud looking elf who was smiling and looking onwards to the horizon, Thuviel paid a moments silence for his namesake who died trying to defeat the Wyrdfell in the battle of Vroenguard, after opening his eyes again Thuviel noticed very little movement on the ground and this was because even though Vroenguard has been restored and riders were slowly returning into the world, going back to a time where things are what they were before the days of the Black King will take a long time, hence the reason why most of Vroenguard is largely uninhabited, Thuviel himself was only a part of the second generation of riders to walk the lands since Eragon elda and Saphira Bright scales defeated the evil tyrant and restored peace to the lands. Thuviel was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed three large masses flying in front of him and Islingr which he instantly recognized as dragons and his class mates.  
**_Come on were going to be late_** Thuviel cast out in Islingr's direction and in response she began flapping her wings slightly faster easily catching up with the three other riders.

* * *

**Sooo a small cliff hanger there please remember to favorite and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**The next chapter should be longer and some new characters shall be introduced and some old ones hopefully **

**thanks for reading**

**T.I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys another chapter here **

**Another thank you to Rowan Ramirez for her continued support.**

**Also a thank you to Abraxus7Ron for his advice.**

**So here goes please review and like.**

**T.I**

**Chapter four**

Thuviel and Islingr caught up with the tree riders as they began to circle and land in the clearing outside the great citadel .As they began to land Thuviel looked up at the hulking gold mass of the spherical building which served as the heart of Vroenguard, this grand building houses the guests of honor when they arrive at the island fortress and also has many rooms in which the new generations of riders will be taught the ways of keeping the peace and the ways of the riders of old. When all four dragons had landed Thuviel looked at his class mates and before him stood three majestic dragons and riders all around the same size and age as Islingr and himself.

To their right were the human Garrindor and his obsidian black dragon Zephr. Garrindor tanned skin from when he used to work on the farm before Zephr hatched form him, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes which had a certain intensity about them but none the less he was always cracking jokes and was the life of a party not that there were many on Vroenguard, on his back was his obsidian bow and quiver as he was the most skilled archer ever to walk the shores of Vroenguard in this new age he refused the customary riders sword and chose a bow instead. Zephr was alike Garrindor in many way she always liked to have fun no matter the situation but she was deadly serious when it came down to it and very protective of her rider and friends and a female dragon should be.

Next in the line were the dwarf Frorhsunder and his male ash grey dragon Kulkodar. Frorhsunder was quiet and composed unlike most dwarves who would like to boast and through celebrations at every event not that he didn't do that at all he just didn't do it as much as expected from a dwarf, he had a thick mullet of blonde hair and a long bushy beard of a matching colour, upon his head he wore circlet which bore the signet of his clan Dursgrimst Ingeitum and by his sides he wore his customary war axe Margardon which along with the circlet were gifts from his clan chief and king Orik and on his other side was steel grey his short sword Draut. Upon seeing his friends Frorhsunder smiled and nodded to them because above all else apart from his bond with his dragon Kulkodar he valued friendship that and a good fight.

And finally Thuviel turned to see a bright emerald green dragon crouching down to let his rider gracefully glide down off his back. When Ithrennel landed on the ground she turned and petted her dragon Braig under to which he hummed happily and flicked his tail which resounded in a large thud when it hit the ground. Ithrennel smiled at her dragon, her ethereal elven features seemed to light up the area around her, she had her maroon tied back in an platted pony tail that ran along her back and her hazel eyes lit up as she looked around and saw her friends smiling back at her. On her back she wore her two light green swords their two green emeralds glinting in the sun light.

Thuviel smiled at seeing his friends and greeted them friendly. As soon as the riders and dragons had finished their greetings their attention was drawn to a laud roar that emitted from huge sapphire dragon that was circling to land with her rider looking down upon his class. As the giant blue dragon landed the four friends quickly moved into a formal line waiting for their commands form their master and teacher Eragon elda. When the majestic shining blue dragon saphira landed her elf-human rider calmly stepped down off her back and looked towards his class.

"Good morning young ones are you ready for another day learning the life of a dragon rider?"

"Yes ebrathill" the four students replied in unison

"Good, today Braig, Kulkodar, Zephr and Islingr will go with saphira and the rest of you will come into the citadel with me."

The dragons nodded and took off to follow their teacher, Eragon and the initiates looked up to watch their dragons fly off into the horizon, Thuviel saw the ghost of a smile on his masters lips as he watched the dragons go.

"Right let us be off then" Eragon said as he turned and walked into the citadel his students following him into the giant building quietly…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys heres another Chapter please remember to review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Again thank you to Rowan Ramirez for her support.**

**T.I**

**Chapter 5**

After the class had finished for the day the sun was still high in the sky as Thuviel, Ithrennel, Forhsunder and Garrindor exited the towering citadel and went to meet their respective dragons who had all landed a were waiting excitedly for their riders because this was not just a normal day this was the bi-monthly war games tournament between the these four riders, it was sort of a tradition between the four of them; they would make alliances and train at the end of the month they would see who was the best.

As Thuviel walked happily towards Islingr but before he could try to get into her saddle she blocked him with her head one large green eye looking at him with concern.

"What now?" Thuviel asked but he was afraid he already knew the answer

**Your dream it still troubles you, no? **

"Yes a little but it's nothing" he said shrugging it off.

Islingr pointed her head at Eragon who was watching his students for atop the steps that lead up into the citadel. **Go talk to him and tell him of your night terror**

"Ok fine have it your way, but I'm sure it's nothing" Thuviel said as he turned to go and talk to his mentor "I'll catch you guys up" he said to his friend who were patiently waiting for him, Forhsunder was already swinging his axe around in his excitement to show off his new skills but they all quickly mounted up and flew away heading for the training fields when they saw their friend needed some space.

"Master Eragon may I speak with you for a moment?" Thuviel called out.

"Yes of course Thuviel is something troubling you? What is on your mind?" Eragon responded calmly

"Well I'm sure it's nothing but recently I have been having these nightmares and it was suggested I should come to you" Thuviel said with a quick glance back at Islingr.

Noticing the glance Eragon chuckled slightly "well were you now. Humm what were these dreams about then?" Thuviel then began to tell Eragon about his dream and when he got to the end and about the large coal black dragon Eragon paled and Saphira hissed "A black dragon you say?" Eragon asked.

"Yes master and it was as big as Saphira is now. Is something wrong? Do you know what this dream means?"

Eragon snapped out of his trance and said "no nothing is wrong I'm sure they are only dreams now hurry along or you will miss your games. Don't worry I will look into theses happenings". And with that he hurried back into the citadel.

**Thuviel nodded suspiciously and ran back down the steps and mounted Islingr. Something is definitely wrong here did you see the way he reacted when I told him about the dragon?**

**I did and I agree that something is not right **

**Yes well let's not worry about that now. Quick or we're going to be late for the game**.

When they arrived at the training grounds their friends were already geared up and ready to go, their grace full weapons at their sides. Thuviel and Islingr took their place next to Ithrennel and Braig whom he had made his pact with this time round, as he took his place they smiled and nodded to each other and she drew her emerald green swords out the sheaths on her back and he drew Mor'ranr from its dark forest green sheath. Thuviel was ready for this fight and he was ready to win, directly in front of him was Garrindor he was brandishing a deep purple short sword and next to him was Forhsunder who was swinging his axe around and looking focused at Ithrennel. When he was ready Thuviel blunted Mor'ranr like everyone else and then they were ready to begin.

Forhsunder was the first to take action and charged at Ithrennel which she predicted and moved ever so slightly to the left so when he charged past she made him lose balance and fall over but before she could do any more than that Garrindor charged at her and swung his sword which she parried and had a chance to attack. Whilst that was going on Forhsunder was back on his feet and charging at Thuviel he brought up Mor'ranr to try and block both the sword and axe coming for him which he did but the strength of the blows nearly knocked him over, he looked over to see that Ithrennel was doing much better against Garrindor apparently he was much better with a bow than a sword but he was still very good to keep up with the speed of an elf. Forhsunder was charging again but before he could get close Thuviel retreated a few steps back and shouted to Ithrennel "sword" she looked up and understood throwing her spare sword to him, catching it Thuviel smiled now the odds were even spinning the new sword around testing its weight and then crossing the blades to stop another blow from Forhsunder and then pressing the attack Thuviel started swinging and slashing the swords. They traded blows like this for another hour or so and by that time they had attracted quite a large crowd and more than one point money had exchanged hands until the fight finally finished when all four of them were just to tired to even stand. It looked like there would be lots of unhappy betters this day.

Thuviel bid good night too his friends and retired to his house for night, he looked around his room for some reason he had a strange feeling that this would be the last time he spent in here for a long time…..


End file.
